My Koi
by BakuraKillsMarik3
Summary: Yami has alot of things to deal with because of Yugi Mutou and his friends, Yami wants Yugi more than anything but can he?
1. Chapter 1

Yugi- Hello!

Yami- sorry but DH isnt here so we have to say the introduction

Yugi- DH doesnt own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 1

_

Yugi Mutou was sitting next to Ryou when their prank loving friend Marik hopped over to them.

"GUYS!" he yelled out and leaped to sit down, Royu arched an eyebrow as Yugi stared. "What?" Royu asked and Marik wiggled, "I got a boyfriend!" he exclaimed. Yugi wasnt surprised, all three of them were gay.

"Im so happy for you Marik!" Royu said hugging Marik, "Best wishes to you and whom ever your with" Yugi told him and Marik grinned, "you guys dont know the meaning of hot until you meet Malik and his cousins" Yugi tilted his head, "your saying he and his cousins are hotter then Seto and Joey dating?" and Marik nodded his sandy blonde head, "Intiredly!" and Royu looked at him like he grew wings.

"Yugi how much you want to bet he had at a least 5 energy drinks mixed with 2 energy shots" Royu said looking at Yugi who laughed, "No he had to at least had 6 energy drinks and 4 shots seeing since he's so hyper and all" then the two looked at Marik who had wide eyes. That was priceless and the two friends laughed at Marik's expresstion. Who joined in later.

~Yami, Seto, Joey, Bakura, Malik~

"Hate being bored!" Malik said and rolled off the couch and on to the floor, Yami looked at him and rose an eye brow. "Well we all know that now, but Im sure we want to know who you've been texted the last few days" Joey said and everyone nodded. "My boyfriend" Malik said blankily and everyone's jaw dropped, Malik looked at them for a brief moment and told them all the shut their mouth's they could catch flies. "Im amazed that you out of all of earth has a boyfriend before Yami and Bakura" Seto said and Joey punched his arm lightily. "Ow not to hard puppy!" Seto joked as Joey laughed.

"How?" Yami asked and Malik looked at him, "I met him some time in March and we've been seeing each other since" he said and face palmed into the floor again. Yami tapped Malik's shoulder with his the tip of his leather shoes (Leather Shoes! hahaha LK Love Ya Man!), "Anything about him?" he asked and Malik told them the Marik had, two best friends -Yugi Mutou and Royu Bakura-, he lived with Royu, Yugi was his closest friend, Marik loves bikes (card games on motorcylces!), Yugi owns a game shop and lives there with his grandpa, Marik looks like a lighter version of himself. After all that Joey grabbed his cell phone and Seto grabbed his, "Give us a moment you guys" Seto said as Joey took off with his cell pressed against his ear leaving Seto to chase after him.

~Yugi, Royu, Marik~

"What?" Yugi asked into his cell.

"Im telling ya Yug Malik, Marik's new boytoy knows everything about ya and Ry adding the fact he told Yami and Bakura" Joey said through

"Okay and thats bad why?" Yugi asked sounding like it didnt bother him, which it did

"Yug just be careful please" Joey said slash asked and Yugi nodded

"Of course Joey I will and so will Royu" Yugi told him and they said their good byes.

"What did Joey want Yugi?" Royu asked and Yugi smiled at him, "He just said be careful because Marik's boyfriend's cousins might try and find us" and Royu looked at him like 'My God No' and Yugi giggled and so did Marik, "Well we have a good 2 hours before I go on my date with Malik so any one for a little jogging?" Marik asked and Yugi agreed and Royu said he would bike from behind. Yugi said he would be turnning his music on and cant hear anything. They started.

DH- Im a master of story telling! hahaha mwhaha!

Shade- okay your starting to sound like Bakura and Marik

Marik- is that a bad thing?

Shade- yes cuz if we let you on a computer you go crazy with the caps

Bakura- thats true and what about me?

DH- your a theif, or let me put it as the King Of Thiefs to be correct

Bakura- true true

Shade- wooo DH got you good

Marik- hahahahahahaha XD +dying inside from laughter+

Bakura- shut up phyisco!

Marik- never!

DH- +facepalming over and over again+

Shade- +looking really scared+

DH- and this is way I barely add you guys in my stories because your a Phyisco and a Theif King 


	2. Chapter 2

DH- Im back!

Shade- what we miss?

Yugi- nothing much

Yami- *looking scared*

DH- what happened to him?

Yugi- *chuckles* he got attacked by fan girls again

Yami- *shudders* they were every where

Shade- *pats Yami's shoulder* your okay now

Yami- for now

DH- okay lets start off were Yugi and Yami left it

Chapter 2

_

~Yugi, Marik, Royu~

Yugi was watching where he was going until he crashed into someone. He heard himself sqeuak out

a sorry before jogging away, but then someone cought his wrist and pulled him back,

"Little One are you hurt?" the man asked and Yugi nodded his head, not bothering to look up, "Im

fine" he said and tried to losen to grip against his wrist, and the man reached and tipped Yugi's chin

up so Yugi would have to look at him,

"Are you sure?" and Yugi wanted to faint at the mans glittering crimson eyes

"Im fine and my names Yugi not little one" Yugi said as he studied the man in front of him. The

man was about 5'6 with Yugi's hair style, but without one bang in the middle of his forehead, like

Yugi had, this man had three blonde bangs shooting up into his hair, the tips of Yugi's hair were light

purple to match the sharp edges in Yugi's gem-like eyes, the man's were red like his crimson eyes

which if you could touch would cut your skin in a seconds glance.

"Okay Yugi-san you dont have to stare at me all day" the man's baritone voice almost made Yugi

swoon, "S-sorry!" Yugi bowed his head and the man tipped Yugi's chin up, "dont worry, after all I

was doing the same as you, your eyes are very lovely by the way" the man said staring into Yugi's

eyes, Yugi rose an eyebrow as a new song started up, which made Yugi giggled. "Whats so funny?"

the man asked and Yugi gave him a rare smile, "The song thats playing on my Ipod" he said and the

man looked at Yugi's ear's which one of them had a earphone in, "Can I know this song?" the man

asked and Yugi showed him his playlist.

"Those are all good songs, Yugi-san" the man said and Yugi asked for tha man's name, "Oh sorry

about that my name is Yami Sennen" Yami said and Yugi's eyes widen

"Would cousins happen to be Malik-san, Bakura-san, and Seto-san?" Yugi asked and Yami chuckled,

"You must mean Physico, Thief, and Kaiba then yes they all are my cousins, would you happen to be

Marik-san's friend?" Yami asked

Yugi nodded, "Joey warnned me about staying away from you and Bakura, but I'll think I'll let this

slide since you are nice" Yugi looked at Yami's outfit, and that's when Yugi wanted to scream out

loud. If anyone knew Yugi, that would know one of the biggest turn on for him was when someone

wore leather and looked good in it.

"Yugi?" Yami asked as Yugi's mind had drifted off of him and Yami making out somewhere. "Yes?"

Yugi asked coming out of his thoughts, "If you like what you see why dont you just take it?" Yami

sighed out and Yugi's face went red, "WHAT!" Yugi shouted out red purily flushing his cheeks, Yami

chuckled, "Im only kidding Yugi-san" Yami tried to sooth and Yugi backed up, "Im sorry but I have to

leave now! See you never Yami-san!" Yugi called out as he ran towards Royu and Marik.

~Yami, Bakura, Malik, Seto, Joey~

Bakura glanced at his cousin once more and pushed his shoulder softly, "Okay Yami who has you

drooling for 2 day now?" he asked and Yami turnned, "Yugi Mutou thats who" and Bakura smiled, "I

think your hooked on him like he's some kind of drug theat you need" Bakura said and Yami pushed

Bakura on to the floor, "And thats what you get because your lazy!" he barked

Shade- still running after three days no sleep

DH- hells yes!

Shade- your going to crash soon

DH- I know being 15 is a weird time for a girl!

Shade- and we love you any ways

Yugi & Yami- WE LOVE YOU DH!

DH- I know


End file.
